Big dreams
by Cybille
Summary: Takao wonders what his and Midorima's life together would be like in the future, in the hopes that he isn't just imagining everything up.


Midorima and Takao were lying under the futon, dozing off. "You lucky bastard," the raven-haired one muttered upon noticing his significant other already asleep; they both had started their heavy-duty internship in the local hospital 18 hours ago, and now, 18 hours later, they had finally made it home, too tired to eat or bathe, even think.

"You know, Shin-chan," Takao thought to himself, having no strength to talk, "lately I've had this great big dream. We have this nice house and a typical car, and we're happily married, you, a big-time doctor, and me, your trusty and handsome assistant. We have two daughters, the eldest is tall, has black hair and green eyes, and she's super-smart! Her sister would be 9, maybe 8 years younger, and she'd have my eyes and rifle green hair and she'd just be the cutest thing in the world. We've got back to basketball too, just the previous night we took part of a street tournament. It's morning, the Sun is shining brightly through the big windows in the open kitchen while I'm busy preparing the bento boxes. The one with fried nasu and teriyaki over steamed rice is for you, Shin-chan, since you said you wanted something simple and filling. Our eldest daughter has a big appetite (but of course she is a daughter after our own heart, so she keeps her figure by playing basketball), so I made her a lot of chicken curry over rice mixed with peas and carrots. The younger one is going through an "everything-cute" phase so I'm currently finishing up on some onigiris shaped like Berry Puppy and other characters she likes. And I'm taking all the leftovers... Ha-ha-ha-ha, my dear kitty Shi is still there, Shin-chan, sorry. Everything is perfect, you know."

Takao went to wash his hands after having wrapped the onigiri in its packaging and placing it in the small light pink bento box. He stretched himself and glanced outside; it was the beginning of another beautiful day. The sound of someone - he knew who - running down the stairs made him turn and a moment later a tall and lean onyx-haired girl slid across the floor and around the corner. "A new record, Ayame! New stockings, I bet," Takao smiled, pretending to awe at the clock, as if he had timed her run. "Yup, I'm pretty sure these will have holes in 'em just as fast as the last ones," the girl cheered, having taken her bento and placed it into her schoolbag. "You two are coming to my game tonight, right, papa?" "Wouldn't miss it in the world, Aya-chan! Now hurry or you'll miss the train!" Kazunari pecked his daughter on the cheek and watched her sprint through the front door, her bag flopping against her. He was slightly startled upon feeling a sudden tugging on the pants against his thigh, but smiled widely again upon noticing his youngest girl. "What a cute outfit you decided on, Ruka-chan! Here, your lunch," Takao took the box from the counter and gave it to his daughter. "Does it have Berry Puppy and Mamegoma and Momo Panda in it?" Ruka drawled as her little hands held the box tight against her chest. "Yes, and Korilakkuma and Nyan Nyanko as well." "Thank you, daddy," the small girl grinned and gave her father a kiss. Suddenly they heard a car horn outside on the street and Ruka squealed: "That's Yama-chan and his mommy! Come on, daddy!" Takao walked her to the car, thanked Mrs. Yamato for carpooling and waved his daughter off as the vehicle sped away. Having gotten back inside, he noticed Shintarō pushing Shi off the counter. "Ready to go?" he asked, tapping his left ring finger with a silver band around it against the table. Reached him, Kazunari gave him a loving kiss. "In a minute, I'll just go get my scrubs from the dryer."

His blanket tangled tightly around him, Takao woke up in his own bed in the middle of the night. Breathing heavily he looked over the dark room with wide eyes, slowly realizing what just had happened, cold sweat dripping down his back. "No, no, no, no," he muttered, patting the bed around him; no Midorima anywhere. Tears stinging his eyes and hands shaking, he emptied out his wallet and checked his phone conversations to see only nothing before crawling back to his bed and crying into his pillow.

Jumping in his sleep, Takao opened his eyes wide once again to see Midorima lazily open his own eyes and stare back at him. They were lying under the futon, ready to doze off. "Thank God," Kazunari sighed, a small pleasant shudder crawling over him as he felt Shintarō take his left hand off his side and place it gently on his cheek. "What is it? You were almost asleep already." "It's nothing. What about you?" "I'm too tired to sleep, this internship is really something else," Midorima frowned as he sighed. "Chat with me, as in you talk and I'll listen." Takao wiggled a little closer to him and rested his head against the green-haired man's chest. He smiled and said clearly: "You know, Shin-chan, lately I've had this great big dream..."


End file.
